Posdata
by Ely Andley
Summary: El la perdió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella tomaba un camino incorrecto intento detenerla, de que manera? una carta llena de sentimientos y una sorpresa junto con un Posdata que la hizo reflexionar. No todos somos perfectos, pero el amor te puede cambiar; en ocaciones es mejor, malo conocido que bueno por conocer.


Un enorme abrazo queridas lectoras *-*

Heme aquí con un minific del rubio encantador, siempre me han encantado escribir sobre él, aparte de mi amor hacia Terry le doy oportunidades a otros personajes, tanto como mi traviesa imaginación me deje :D

Aclarando los personajes no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a mis ideas; lo que leerán a continuación está inspirado en la canción ''Posdata'' de Melendi, que me encanta y espero les guste, un día de melancolía me vino a la mente esta idea así que sean mis guías y digan que tal les parece.

Gracias por leer y por ese apoyo que siempre han demostrado por mis locos escritos, un beso y un abrazo :*

Ely Andley.

 **+.+.+.+.+**

 _ **Candice White, Hermosa Enfermera,**_

 _Sé que te sorprenderá mi carta pues hace meses he quedado en tu pasado, pero aun con todo ello quiero escribirte unas líneas,_

 _De ti, solo tengo nuestras fotografías y esas camisetas de nuestros cumpleaños donde tu nombre y el mío están posteados dándole esa decoración fenomenal que siempre te encanto,_

 _Tu olor a lavanda aun permanece en mi almohada y es el único consuelo que me recibe en mis noches de soledad,_

 _Pero no deseo escribirte para que sientas pena por mí, claro que no es así, ante todo soy un buen perdedor en el amor,_

 _Te sorprenderá mucho recibir mi carta luego de verte hace apenas tres días, pero mis noches son agonías desde ese día y mi consciencia me anima a protegerte,_

 _Te preguntaras, de qué? Así que déjame contarte un poco mi motivo,_

 _Hace unos meses vi en el parque a una chica, me encontraba sentado mirando el atardecer, recuerdas aquella banca donde están nuestras iníciales en Central Park?_

 _Creo que el destino aun esta entrelazado en mi camino, la chica se sentó a mi lado, al principio no la percate pero un sollozo me hizo mirarla y sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía,_

 _Sinceramente su cabello rubio y sus ojos grandes y expresivos me recordaron a esa pequeña que me hacia sonreír, no pude evitar tender mi mano con un pañuelo donde ella cabizbaja lo acepto disculpándose miles de veces,_

 _Era una criatura hermosa y débil, la convencí a contarme su motivo de tristeza pero renuente ante un extraño se negó,_

 _Aunque simplemente me dijo que era culpa de un cobarde y allí entendí que eran asuntos amorosos de los cuales era mejor mantenerme alejado,_

 _Pero ella era encantadora y logro algo que desde hace algún tiempo yo no poseía, me hizo reír y sentirme en paz conmigo mismo,_

 _Desde ese día fuimos amigos y compartimos la misma banca todas los días para mirar el atardecer dorado que nos regalaba la vida,_

 _Ella tenía el mismo espíritu que tu posees pero una sombra siempre empañaban sus ojos, ella tenía una tristeza atrapada y yo quería liberarla,_

 _Al cabo de un tiempo al fin logre mi cometido, sabes cuan insistente puedo ser,_

 _Trago saliva y bajo su rostro intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, su pena era tan grande que sentí su dolor como algo propio,_

 _Su historia fue la misma de casi todas las mujeres que se tropiezan con hombres que no valen la pena,_

 _Estaba sola y sin dinero, vivía con una amiga y bajando aun más su rostro toco su vientre, mientras bajito mencionaba que no podía regresar con sus padres,_

 _Llevaba consigo una vida de tan solo tres meses, con miles de lágrimas saco de su bolsillo una alianza que aquel perdedor le había dado como promesa de una mentira,_

 _Así mismo me mostro una fotografía algo arrugada, imagino que intento romperla pero no pudo, su amor no es correspondido pero aun así lo ama, un corazón torpe así como algunos que conozco,_

 _Me señalo los protagonistas de la imagen, una era la esposa y sus dos hijos y mirando fijamente vi a aquel maldito cobarde, un hombre que no merecía una familia como aquella y mucho menos una chica como aquella hermosa mujer,_

 _Aquel hombre nunca lo olvidare está presente en mi mente y jure que cuando me lo encontrara, lo golpearía hasta cansarme;_

 _Te preguntaras porque te cuento todo esto, después de tanto tiempo alejados,_

 _Para ninguno es un secreto que me dejaste por culpa de mi trabajo, sé que me obsesione con el dinero y deje abandonado lo único que me interesaba, tu amor… verte con aquel hombre rompió mi corazón,_

 _Sé que estas sintiendo algo por él, lo has mirado aquella noche como siempre me mirabas a mí,_

 _Alguna vez te prometí protegerte incluso de mi mismo, por ello me marche de nuestro apartamento apenas pude, yo quería que me miraras como el hombre que era,_

 _No el adinerado que todos veían, el codicioso y frio hombre de negocios que mencionaste que era,_

 _En fin, quiero que respires antes de leer lo más preocupante de toda esta carta,_

 _Aun recuerdo tus manos entrelazadas con la de aquel individuo pero más recuerdo la cara del sujeto,_

 _Me detuve de golpearlo solo porque estabas tú,_

 _Te preguntaras porque haría semejante tontería? Pero aquel hombre era el mismo que le desgracio la vida a Susana._

 _Ahora entiendes?_

 _Es un hombre que no vale nada mi pequeña, su rostro era el mismo de aquella fotografía jamás lo olvidaría,_

 _Ahora depende de ti tomar el camino correcto, pues ya sabes todo lo que me atormentaba._

 _Con cariño,_

 _W. Albert Andley, Pequeño Beth Solitario y Desempleado_

 _ **Posdata**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Te extraño como no tienes idea, despertar sin ti a mi lado ha sido el peor castigo que he tenido en mi vida,**_

 _ **Eres mi luz, mi alegría y mi pequeña princesa de las rosas,**_

 _ **Nunca fui perfecto pero jamás te mentí, soy como el agua para tus esmeraldas pues me conoces mejor que nadie,**_

 _ **He conocido el infierno desde que te marchaste pero no puedo vivir toda la vida de esta manera,**_

 _ **Por ello te prometo que seguiré mi camino, pero antes quiero que sepas que te amare por siempre,**_

 _ **Que el hilo de mi destino siempre estará atado a tu corazón así desees cortarlo,**_

 _ **Siempre estaré enamorado de ti y de tus ojos,**_

 _ **Y aunque con pena te digo, que con lagrimas te dejo estas líneas porque serán las ultimas de mi parte,**_

 _ **Se feliz, pues eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras.**_

 **+.+.+.+.+**

 **-** no puedo creer que te marches, jamás te creí un cobarde tío!_ replicaba Neil mientras miraba fijamente a su joven tío quien llenaba unas cajas de sus pertenencias.

\- ya te lo dije Neil, debo irme…

\- crees que huir de Nueva York sea la mejor opción, tu vida está aquí.

\- estaba…_ contesto suspirando el rubio mientras miraba sus libros de economía.

\- solo porque candy no te quiera en su vida no debes echarte a morir_ contesto el sobrino mientras veía como Albert arrugaba su ceño.

\- gracias por recordármelo Leagan.

\- oh por favor, no quise herirte solo quiero que seas realista, tenias un empleo fabuloso en la empresa de la familia y lo has dejado… maldición eras el presidente!_ grito exasperado_ sabes cuánto trabajaste para eso, te has matado para llegar allí y de repente has renunciado…

\- y ahora el puesto es tuyo, así que no sigas quejándote.

\- sé que es mío, pero yo no me mate tanto como tú, sé que no lo merezco, a lo mejor mi primo Archie lo desee mas, debería cederlo_ contesto provocándolo, mientras Albert encogía sus hombros.

\- no me importa eso, si quieres que Archie convierta todo en salón de modas pues adelante_ estaba sonriendo el burlón rubio.

\- sabes que se congelaría el infierno antes de ceder la empresa a otro miembro del clan, esos inútiles no saben manejar las cuentas como tú y yo, claro que necesito aun tu cerebro_ hablaba preocupadamente mientras el rubio seguía empacando.

\- te las arreglaras, no por gusto te graduaste en… mmm donde era?

\- Yale tío, y con honores_ decía el orgulloso neil, mientras levantaba su saco del mullido sofá y se lo colocaba con flojera_ en fin, a donde escaparas?

\- no estoy escapando…

\- y como se le llama a irse sin despedirse de nadie de la noche a la mañana?_ pregunto irónico.

\- vacaciones_ dijo Albert sonriendo ligeramente.

\- si claro_ replico sarcástico mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos_ le dejaras tu apartamento a Susana?

\- si lo he decidido, estará cómoda en este sitio con su bebé, es espacioso y esta pagado, además le queda cerca la empresa, por cierto, que tal se desenvuelve?_ pregunto interesado.

\- para ser una chica que apenas entro en algunos semestres de economía, sabe lo suficiente para ser mi secretaria.

\- creí que era secretaria de George_ contesto con interés, mientras observaba como el moreno rostro de neil se teñía de rojo intenso.

\- ese era el plan principal pero pues, estaría mas cómoda a mi lado, ya sabes que nos conocemos un poco mas y ser mi secretaria lleva menos trabajo que en el área de George y bueno…

\- entiendo neil_ lo detuvo Albert en su monologo_ ten cuidado por favor.

\- de que hablas?_ pregunto aun sonrojado.

\- sé lo que intentas, te he visto con ella, la haces reír pero es una chica débil con un pasado doloroso y embarazada, puedes con eso?

\- si puedo… soy un hombre, me has enseñado todo lo que sé, no soy un estúpido cobarde, jamás la dañaría_ respondió seguro mientras el rubio le sonreía abrazándolo.

\- suerte pequeño bribón_ dijo juguetonamente separándose, donde neil sonrió para luego volver a la seriedad.

\- estarás bien?

\- completamente…

\- y candy ella…

\- estará bien sin mi… ahora no debes marcharte, se que tienes una reunión.

\- se que intentas votarme, pero ya me iré_ estrecharon sus manos con camaradería_ envíame postales trotamundos…

\- encantado lo hare, no destruyas la empresa_ le advirtió.

\- todo en control… no olvides esto en tus cajas, te harán falta_ lanzo a manos de Albert una cajita de terciopelo azul.

\- pero como…

\- se que te dolería saber que ella devolvió su anillo por eso decidí guárdalo yo en secreto, dado que te marchas llévalo contigo, a lo mejor encuentras la indicada que lo merezca en su dedo.

\- gracias neil_ susurro el rubio perdido en sus recuerdos, donde admiraba aquella diminuta caja; con sigilo neil se marcho de aquel apartamento dejando la puerta principal ligeramente abierta, el sabia cuanto su tío sufría y deseaba que aquel dolor cesara pero la única que lograría aquello estaba lejos de su alcance, con un suspiro camino fuera de aquel lugar pero su andar se detuvo abruptamente pues unas esmeraldas lo miraron con una tristeza que él entendía.

Dentro del apartamento unos ojos azul cielo miraban aun aquella pequeña caja que lo hizo sonreír en alguna ocasión, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, intento frenar aquellas gotas pero al cerrar sus palpados unas rebeldes lagrimas salieron por sus mejillas y fueron a parar, una al suelo y otra a la cajita.

Sintió como la puerta era abierta lentamente detrás de sí, e intento continuar su trabajo metiendo sus últimas pertenencias en las cajas, con torpeza secaba sus ojos pero las lágrimas no cesaban.

\- ahora que has olvidado Neil?_ al no escuchar respuesta replico_ si solo venias a verme déjame decirte que estas incomodándome tonto.

\- lo siento_ escucho una voz baja y dulce, su cuerpo reconoció aquella voz pues su corazón empezó a bombear más sangre de lo normal y su frente empezó a sudar, sus ojos tenia mas lagrimas aun y sus manos empezaron a temblar_ recibí tu carta_ fue su respuesta después de un largo tiempo lleno de silencio, Albert aun no estaba preparado para voltearse, allí estaba ella hablando de aquella carta que tan solo había enviado hace tres días, fue tonto pensar que ella no acudiría a él para hablar de aquel pedazo de hoja que revelaba demasiados sentimientos juntos, hubo mas silencio antes de sentir su presencia detrás de si_ he terminado con Tom, jamás me imagine que era esa clase de hombre… yo… estaba confundida, creo que extrañaba tanto hablar con alguien que me acostumbre a su compañía y yo… Albert? Porque no te volteas?_ como podía voltearse con tantos sentimientos encontrados, prefirió seguir guardando silencio mientras intentaba guardar un jarrón en una de las tantas cajas, escucho un suspiro, ese que le indicaba que ella estaba angustiada_ _perdóname beth, perdóname…_

Apretando sus puños él siguió en silencio, ella no tenia porque pedirle perdón, ella era su luz… sintió como un suspiro lleno la habitación y unos pasos se alejaron pesadamente, allí él se volteo para ver la espalda de aquel amor de su vida, ella se estaba marchando y el tenía dos opciones, dejarla ir y que ella fuera feliz sin él o impedir que se marchara y obligarla nuevamente a amarlo tanto o más a como él lo hacía; afortunadamente su cuerpo se movió rápidamente y logro alcanzarla en el umbral de la puerta, abrazándola por detrás, dejando que ella sintiera su corazón desenfrenado y sus manos frías que envolvían su cuerpo, un sollozo inundo aquel sitio y el rubio solo volteo el cuerpo de su princesa para abrazarla completamente protegiéndola de su llanto.

\- shhh, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_ le susurro en su oído, pero aquello solo hizo que ella llorase mas, sus brazos la abarcaban completamente haciéndola sentir en paz y con esa tranquilidad que desde hace meses la había abandonado_ porque estás aquí candy? Dímelo por favor?

\- soy una tonta…_ le escucho decir cuando se hubo calmado un poco_ te he perdido…

\- que te hace creer eso?_ pregunto Albert intentando mirar esas esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban, donde luego de lograr reflejarse en ellas, le sonrió.

\- te amo… intente conseguir en alguien más, lo que tú no eras y cuando lo conseguí encontré muchas cosas más, tanta falsedad y mentiras juntas, siempre recordé diariamente lo tanto que te peleaba por tu trabajo, jamás nos veíamos lo suficiente, yo estaba en segundo plano… pero me negué a ver lo bueno de ti, eres el hombre más noble y sincero que he conocido, siempre me llenaste de amor y cariño cuando no tenía a nadie más, eras mi príncipe…

\- lo fui?_ pregunto tragando con esfuerzo, mientras con su índice retiraba una lagrima de las mejillas de la rubia.

\- lo eres… pero entiendo si tu ya no…

\- te amo White_ y luego de semejante declaración, la beso… que mas podían decir, nada interesante, estaba mejor demostrarse tantos sentimientos reprimidos con sus labios, un dulce beso podía inicial la llama más grande de las pasiones y ellos se fueron consumiendo poco a poco, sus alientos se perdieron en el tiempo y sus manos tomaron vida propia, quien necesitaba oxigeno cuando se tenía amor? Podía ser algo cursi para muchos pero para ellos era algo innecesario; se lograron separar un poco para reflejar sus pupilas al mismo tiempo, ambas llenas de vida y de ese brillo que apagaba al mismo sol, sonrieron ampliamente con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, parecían chicos en vez de dos adultos con una vida hecha.

\- sabes que te amo mi príncipe…

\- lo sé princesa_ a continuación saco una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo y se la entrego_ puedes ponértelo cuando creas que estas lista para pasar toda tu vida a mi lado, una nueva vida donde será comenzar de cero.

\- me estas pidiendo matrimonio señor William?_ pregunto ella con una sonrisita, mientras lo abrazaba.

\- claro, espero no me rechaces por estar desempleado.

\- jamás lo haría, pero debes conseguir un trabajo_ sugirió ella burlona, mientras el mostraba su lengua traviesa.

\- jamás volveré a trabajar…

\- acaso piensas ser un mantenido de una simple enfermera?

\- no señorita, digamos que alguien ha comprado cuarenta por ciento de las acciones de la empresa de los Andley_ candy solo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos_ créelo, he realizado una buena inversión que me dará ingresos y tengo un excelente sobrino que manejara todo por mí.

\- eres un manipulador!

\- no lo dices en serio_ respondió besando su naricita llena de pecas, ella solo sonrió, a continuación la levanto del suelo donde ella soltó un grito de sorpresa, con destreza cerró la puerta principal con su pie y sonriendo siguió caminando_ ahora amor, recobraremos estos meses perdidos.

\- como?_ pregunto ella en sus brazos.

\- sabes que me encanta de todo?_ ella solo negó confundida_ que has llegado justamente antes de que desarmara la cama para la mudanza, que piensas?_ pregunto travieso, mientras daba un rápido beso en sus labios.

\- que me encanta todo de ti, que te amo y que iría a tu lado desde el inicio de tus cartas hasta el _posdata_.

\- te amo por siempre_ susurro antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación;

 _A lo largo de la vida encontraremos diversas relaciones que nos harán sentir miles de sentimientos que iremos identificando, pero cuando realmente encuentres el amor sabrás que es lo único que llena tu vida, ellos lo descubrieron aun con los obstáculos, el odio puede cambiarte, mas el amor también tiene ese poder y con mayor potencia, porque no existe amor más hermoso que el sentirlo y ser correspondido._

 **FIN.**


End file.
